Do Not Stop Running
This is the third episode of SAYER, in which the resident is taken on a guided tour of some areas of Halcyon Tower. Synopsis A guided tour turns into a valuable learning experience about proper emergency procedures in Halcyon Tower. All told, a great day on Typhon. Further Information SAYER takes Resident Gorsen on guided tour of the areas surrounding his residence after a recent "directional mishap" in which the resident found himself on Floor 13, which is off limits to all residents. At this time the resident is able to open his door using his thought password quite quickly. SAYER congratulates him on this, and says that he must hope nobody else ever thinks of that thought or else he will have to have a new password. Given that Resident Gorsen is becoming desensitised to the current password, and that there are no bees on Typhon, SAYER says that this is something to avoid. SAYER instructs the resident to take the next four lefts after leaving the residence. It cautions the resident to regularly check floormaps in case anything has moved, and describes the perfect environmental controls in Halcyon. SAYER then takes the resident through a horizontally moving elevator, and explains why they are called elevators rather than conveyors. As the resident exits the elevator, SAYER informs him that Halcyon is now in an emergency state. A foreign object strikes Halcyon Tower and it appears that some of the containment facilities in Research Facility Zeta have been damaged. SAYER decides that it is an appropriate time to give the resident a primer on emergency response. The appropriate response is as follows: # Silent running - SAYER cautions against screaming in an emergency. In part this is because the less a resident is noticed in certain emergency situations, the better. # Safe distancing - Run as far as possible from any accident or emergencies. Most residents are not equipped to deal with these emergencies. SAYER explains that in an emergency elevators are the safest place to be, counter to conventional guidance on Earth. # There is no true safe distance - Continue running as far as possible. SAYER explains each of these steps in turn, and explains a little about what has happened to cause the situation. After explaining the first step, a louder siren sounds and SAYER tells the resident to turn left. During the explanation of the second step, SAYER informs the resident that all elevators are currently locked. SAYER says that the resident should not allow this situation to affect his morale. It turns out that it was not an asteroid that struck Halcyon tower, but a section of the floors that were jettisoned a few weeks ago. Therefore Typhon remains asteroid strike free. SAYER's transmission starts to break up, and it says that one of its resonance spires has been temporarily compromised and the resident will lose access to its voice. SAYER therefore ends the transmission, encouraging the resident to continue step three. Alerts * SAYER issues a Special Reminder to the resident that his first Mandatory Recreation Break is coming soon, and that he needs a psychiatric evaluation prior to and after the break to establish a baseline profile. Trivia * We still do not learn the name of the resident in this episode. * SAYER explains that the Research Department on Floor 23 are doing all they can to get the sudden epidemic of occasionally life threatening nightmares under control. * SAYER states that all artificial employees are unable to misidentify themselves, and this is why it introduces itself at the start of all individual broadcasts. * Resident Gorsen continues to occasionally hear momentary buzzing day and night. The resident reported this to Dr Harrington, and was informed that this was an ongoing auditory hallucination from his time in Chronostasis Quarantine. SAYER cautioned the resident against talking to other residents about the noises as it could compromise the security of his personal thought password. * In the remastered version SAYER mentions a "small moment in Typhon's history" where elevators were not safe. This is a reference to the events of Potentially Terminal. Changes in Remastered Version * There is extended introduction music before SAYER starts to speak * The music has been changed, and the emphasis and tone in many sentences has changed * The voice has been changed to sound more like SAYER from later seasons * The reminder is now accompanied by an alert jingle Script changes: Credits SAYER is voiced and produced by Adam Bash. This episode was co-written with Ashleigh Shadowbrook. Intro and outro music composed by Jesse “Main Finger” Gregory. Additional music by Kai Engel. Listen to the the original episode here and the remastered version here.Category:Season one Category:Episodes Category:Halcyon Episodes Category:Resident 44821 Episodes